The Definition of Being Unfair
by eifi
Summary: “Ne ne, Itachi-kun,” The pink haired kunoichi spoke softly,her words calm and smooth. “What would you do if I died?” Relaxing his muscles, he replied with a sweet, “I won’t let you die.” Rated T for language. An ItaSaku oneshot. Complete.


**Well, this will be my last update until after the 3rd of march, I have important exams, but I hope you enjoy this ItaSaku oneshot. This story will probably be badly written, I'm not so good with words and vocab and I felt like I was repeating myself over and over again in this oneshot. I know it's not the longest oneshot in the world, but still xD**

**Btw, this is a NON-MASSACRE fic, and so people like Sasuke and Itachi may seem slightly OOC. Sasuke is more happy etc and Itachi is more or less sweet to Sakura, but as the story goes on he'll get increasingly more angry etc and angsty.**

**I don't own Naruto, cause I would'nt of killed Itachi, I'd of killed Sasuke XD and made Karin die earlier rofl XD**

**Also, please review this oneshot, if enough people want me to, I could start making a series of smaller oneshots based on events that happened while they were together and happy. So compared to my other collection of older ItaSaku oneshots (from CCSN) the new ones would be much happier and based on this story.**

**Also, I dedicate this oneshot to rida for putting up with my random ranting XD**

**One last thing, my friend Josh made a alternate ending to this oneshot, to make it funnier. I apologise for the OOC ness in advance, but it is hilarious. It's like, to make the sad ending happier XD**

**Oh and I apologise for my random hyper outbursts, you can tell when I was hyper when you read the story.**

**

* * *

**

Dedicated to Rida

**An ItaSaku Oneshot**

**The Definition of being Unfair**

**Non-Massacre**

"_Ne ne, Itachi-kun," The pink haired kunoichi spoke softly, her words calm and smooth, her green eyes reflecting the warm sunset colours. Her partner shifted slightly from behind her, his arms still wrapped around her waist. He lifted his head and rested it in the crook of her neck and closed his eyes, telling her he was listening. "What would you do if I died?" She asked, praying to God that he wouldn't be able to work out any hidden messages in her question or voice. His arms tightened around her and his shoulder stiffened behind her. She could tell he was imagining it. _

_Relaxing his muscles, he replied with a sweet, "I won't let you die." Sakura couldn't help but giggle helplessly at him as he burrowed into her neck, blowing warm ticklish air into her ear. _

"_Ne ne, Itachi-kun," She started again, earning a sigh escape from her lover's lips. She knew she was being unfair to him, asking him these things, but she really didn't want him to suffer later. "Itachi-kun... What if you couldn't stop it?" She asked distant mindedly, her breathing slow and her face unreadable. Coaxed out of her day dreaming, her reverie was broken by a warm large hand cupping her left cheek, pulling her to face him halfway. She saw her lover's breath taking onyx eyes, and a masculine face to match it. _

_His lips came closer, her eyes closing as he closed the distance between them. It was a soft, sweet comforting kiss, one she really liked, she liked it almost as much as the frequent rough and passionate kisses that he would give her later on at night._

_Suddenly, she felt herself drift, she felt herself fall. Her eyes widened in a faint shock, as she saw her own body fall limp in Itachi's arms in the distance. Chills entered her body and she watched as everything faded into darkness. Unable to find her voice, unable to breathe, unable to hear, she felt herself lost in darkness as she lost all sense of feeling. She tried to scream, she tried to grab something, anything. She saw tears float above her as she continued to fall. Slowly and quietly, she continued to fall, she continued to scream mutely, begging God to let her see _him_ again, to hear _him_ again and to feel his beloved warmth again. _

_Her wish was apparently answered, as she heared a slurred "Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA!" from behind her, getting louder with each shout. _

"SAKURA!" He shouted over and over, until she suddenly burst forward, her eyes open and teary. She stared in front of her, wide eyed with tears flowing down, her body shaking at the aftershock of her horrific nightmare. Slowly and gently, he cradled her in his arms, picking her up slowly and sitting her on his lap, resting her head at his collar bone. He held her closely, rocking her ever so gently, easing and relaxing her with loving sweet words.

"Hush... Sakura, shush, it's okay. I'm here now, it was only a nightmare. Hush koishii..." He spoke in gentle tones, slowly relieving her of her fears.

It wasn't long until she gradually unfroze from her rigid shaking form, her body already getting used to her frequent haunting nightmares. This time though, it had been so real and especially heart wrenching. Before, they were all scenarios where she was spending time with her family, her friends. But this time... it was _him_.

This time, she realised how scared she was, how real that nightmare was, how true it would be in well, only God knew. Remembering her fears, she stopped shaking hysterically, putting her arms around Itachi's body and started to cry in his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly, his gaze never leaving her, extremely worried for his beloved. He had never seen her so upset over a nightmare before, it must have been extremely bad since she was screaming non-stop and thrashing about for quite a while. Of course, she hit him by accident and it would probably leave him with a giant bruise on his back, but he didn't mind. He was just worried about her.

It took a while for Sakura to stay calm and stop crying, when she did she just stayed still in his arms, gazing tiredly at his other arm. It was Itachi who spoke first.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked in a deep whisper, still rubbing her back slowly, still soothing her. Instead, she shook her head against his chest and replied, "What's the time?" in a quiet but ragged voice, but she hoped he wouldn't notice too much.

Unable to lie, he stated "2 a.m." He felt her tense up like he expected, so he stopped rubbing her back. She immediately became restless, pushing him away gently and taking a deep breath.

"It's ok, I don't mind being waken up if it's because of you koishii." He said with her trademark nickname, one that only he could call her. He scooped her up in his arms before pulling her back into the bed and next to him. Holding her tightly in his arms, he sighed contentedly and lay down. "Let's go back to sleep, ne?" He offered, continuing with a, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you fall asleep first, I won't let any nightmares get you." While chuckling.

Even though she didn't believe she wouldn't get another nightmare, as she had been having quite a few frequently lately just not so bad ones, she smiled weakly at the thought and tried to go back to sleep. Taking a yawn, she pulled his upper arm under her head and rested her head on it while cuddling the rest of his arm. He smirked at her antics, laughing at himself even more for letting himself become her pillow again.

He watched her silently, watching her as her breathing slowed down and settled. He was thankful she managed to fall asleep again without any nightmares, she had gotten into a rut of having nightmares and waking up in the middle of the night. She hadn't noticed that he noticed, he had often pretended that he was asleep when she woke up from her nightmares.

She would wake up in a panic, her body shaking slightly from the nightmare, and she would cradle herself while breathing harshly. After a while she would calm down slightly, and her gaze would fix on him. He knew she didn't know that he was awake, but she would still lean in closer and kiss him on the forehead, caressing his cheek lightly with the back of her hand, then cuddle up with him to sleep. He'd then slowly wrap his arm around her, still pretending it was a reflex. After that she would fall asleep again, but he would stay up just in case she'd have another frightening nightmare.

Carefully tucking a lock of loose pink hair behind her ear, he closed his eyes as he cuddled up with her, looking forward to when his lover will wake up and be her cheery self again.

* * *

Just like he had said, she didn't have any more nightmares that night and she was extremely relieved because of that. She had never been so scared about _it_ before. Still trembling slightly, but thankful Itachi had already left to train, she got up and got dressed.

Not bothering to eat breakfast, she slipped into her heels and headed out to the hospital. If Itachi caught her going to the hospital, she'd have to lie and say she had some urgent work to do, which of course if he asked what urgent work it was she'd be totally and utterly screwed since he would probably ask if he could help in some way. Not that she loved his company and chivalrous nature, she didn't like to lie, and it would be even worse if he caught her lying.

Sighing, she opened the doors to the hospital, not noticing a curious black haired Uchiha watching her enter.

She walked in, and turned towards the people behind the wooden counter.

"Is Tsunade-shishou here yet?" She asked, hoping she wouldn't have to spend any more time in the hospital than she had to, it was a known fact that Sakura hated hospitals, even if she was a medic nin. Knowing this more than anyone else apart from Sakura, Itachi stealthily watched her from afar, disguised, concealed and slightly worried about his girlfriend.

"Ah, Sakura-sama, she's waiting in room 179." A person clad in a white medic uniform said. Sakura said a swift "Arigatou" and immediately headed to said room. Itachi, masking himself completely followed her silently, wondering what might be the matter. A small part of him told him that he should trust her more and that sneaking around is not a good way of showing that he did trust her, but lately... Lately he felt that she was definitely hiding something. Her actions were sometimes more erratic, and sometimes more slurred and depressed. He didn't show he noticed, but something was definitely wrong with her, and he needed to know what before he could help her.

As she entered room 179, Itachi heard a voice.

"Ah, Sakura, you've come." A voice familiar to everyone in the village, the voice belonging to the Hokage. He sighed inwardly, he wouldn't be able to get in the room without being spotted and found out. He guessed that he would have to listen from outside the old fashioned way, since it was too late to even try to bug anything, and it would be far too obvious if he chucked something that was bugged into the room. Knowing the Hokage and his lover, they would probably turn the place into rubble, and him at that if they knew it was him. He cringed inwardly.

Sakura walked into the room, still unknowing of her lover's intentions to eavesdrop on their conversation. She closed the door behind her silently, and sat down on a bed. Itachi pressed his ear to the door, and used his sharingan to see into the room, seeing that it was only Tsunade and Sakura in the room talking.

"Tsunade-shishou..." Sakura started, Itachi could barely hear it.

"How long... ... ...until... ... ... it's... ..." He could hear parts of Sakura's "chat".

"... ... me check ... ... ... ... a ... ... ..." Tsunade's voice was especially hard to understand, he almost couldn't hear her at all.

"...only ... ... ... ... that long..?" Sakura's voice seemed heartbroken, despair etched in her voice. Itachi was beyond curious now, something told him that something was extremely wrong here.

"Yeah... ... ... I know... ... you're telling ... ... team members right?"

"... ... un... ... I guess I have to..." Their voices became much more audible, Itachi using chakra to amplify the sounds.

"Are you going to tell Itachi?" Tsunade asked, Itachi's attention gathering at the sound of his name being said.

"..." Sakura paused to think before answering.

"No. Definately not. I can't tell him..." She said in a deadly whisper, she sounded like she was about to cry. He saw with his sharingan Tsunade walking to Sakura and sitting on the bed with her, pulling her into a hug.

"You're going to have to tell him sometime... If you don't... He'll be hurt the most when the time comes." She said, a motherly tone set into her voice. Itachi listened for longer, but they didn't talk about anything else that seemed important, Tsunade only comforted her.

Itachi slowly detached himself from the door, knowing they would leave soon.

He was extremely worried by now and as he walked to the main hall of the hospital he started and tried to contemplate the problem, taking in all the facts that he had overheard. Seriously troubled by the talk between his lover and the Hokage, he found himself lost in what would happen. He could probably try to guess hundreds of scenarios or answers to his dilemma off the top of his head, but knowing him, he would probably think of only the worst case scenarios.

He smirked, 'Curiosity killed the cat.' He thought inwardly, before imagining himself tricking Sakura into telling him somehow.

At that thought, he stopped. He guessed that if Sakura didn't want to tell him, he should respect her decision. He should have faith in her, he thought, she'd probably tell him soon anyway.

He arrived at the main hall of the hospital and exited, still in his henge form. Outside he undid his jutsu, and re-entered. He walked back into the main hall and leaned against a wall crossing his arms and closing his eyes, awaiting his pink haired lover. Soon enough though, she came through the same hallway and walked to the centre of the hall before she noticed him being there. He sighed as she could only gape at him, but she quickly turned around and tried to leave, showing evidence of her guilt. Before she turned around, it was easy for him to notice the tear streaks that moistened her cheeks.

He uncrossed his arms letting them drop to his side, and walked towards her. She was walking slower on purpose, as if she was trying to let him catch up with her. When he did, he grabbed and held her hand, letting their hands swing by as they walked.

They walked in silence side by side, not to anywhere in particular but anywhere where they could be together. Usually they would be talking about the most random of things, but this time, they both didn't know what to talk about. Of course, there were tons of noisy people around them, but when they were together; no one else mattered but each other.

"Sakura." Itachi broke the silence first, his velvety voice piercing her invisible defence oh-so-easily. "What's wrong?"

Sakura stayed silent, looking down as she let him lead her through the crowds of noisy people. He watched her as she breathed in deeply, preparing herself to speak, but giving up in an exasperated sigh. Finally, she replied, but it wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for.

"What were you doing in the hospital?" Her voice came out as an almost inaudible whisper. He sighed at her changing the subject, and smiled helplessly. He tried thinking of an excuse, but guessed it would be really bad if he lied and it was too obvious, since there were other people in that room apart from him and she would easily be able to know if he had lied to her or not.

"I saw you entering the hospital." He started, watching her muscles tense. He guessed she tensed because she was scared that he might know, he could use this against her but decided not to. "I thought I'd wait for you to finish whatever you had to do so we could go somewhere to relax together..." He trailed off, watching her relax slightly at his lie. He continued, "...Unless of course, you don't want to." He teased haughtily. He was rewarded with an extremely cute pout from his worried lover, and an "Of course I'd love to!" from her. He chuckled at her helplessly, happy to see her in fighting spirits again.

They walked on through the noisy crowds, Sakura still didn't know where Itachi was taking her, but she didn't mind, it gave her a good excuse to keep holding his hand. Squeezing his hand softly, he returned her gesture by squeezing her hand too. He smiled as he remembered the time she had openly admitted, to his and her embarrassment, why she had liked holding his hands so much. Yes. He smirked, _the_ Haruno Sakura had a hand fetish.

Back then when they weren't living together, Sakura was at Itachi's room in his parents' house and they were sitting next to each other while leaning on a wall. Itachi was lecturing her about how she should take better care of herself and pay attention to her environment, since earlier on the way to the Uchiha compound she had tripped around 4 times. Secretly, even though Itachi would never know unless she told him, she just wanted an excuse for him to catch and then hold her. And it worked.

Itachi was still lecturing her, making her wince under his harsher more annoyed but concerned tone, when she started losing focus. His concerned words became strings of "Blabla bla, blablablabla, bla bla bla!" and started to fidget. An amusing habit, Itachi had described it as, that she had had since she was young. She grabbed his hand and started playing with it, earning a confused facial expression that looked like "I want to be annoyed at you, but you're making it too hard for me to not laugh.". When she noticed him staring at her peculiarly, she giggled helplessly at him, saying she liked his hands. She could have sworn his head conked to the side a bit and that she saw gears moving in his head try to work the meaning of what she had said out. His childish confused expression was so cute; she couldn't help but continue giggling.

Still listening to her giggling, he remembered that she had said something along the lines of, "Your hands are really big, compared to mine of course. And they're really soft," she started talking about the way they were shaped too, "You have sexy hands!" She had concluded cheerfully, not at all blushing. It amazed Itachi that she wasn't the tiniest bit ashamed about her hand fetish. In fact, if anyone blushed it was Itachi, who was fighting the urge to withdraw his hand and hide under his bed, totally not used to her extra attention. He was glad he didn't though, he remembered himself enjoying her attention and teasing that day. He also remembered himself praying to god that she wouldn't tell everyone else about his hands and her hand fetish.

He actually laughed at the memory of him leaving the Uchiha compound the next morning trying to hide his face and not be seen, scared that she actually DID start telling random people things about his hands. He saw her later today, and asked her if she DID start telling people, and he must of looked extremely worried or funny in some way since as soon as he asked she fell to the floor laughing her head off.

Smiling to himself as he walked hand in hand with Sakura, he led her away from the giant mobs and crowds that herded around the markets like sheep. She looked at him puzzledly as he smiled to himself, still wondering where they were going. Before she could even ask, he turned to her and smirked. He tugged on her hand twice, signalling that they were going to go faster. Before she could even brace herself to keep though, he lifted her up into his arms earning a loud shriek from her and quite a lot of thrashing before dashing off in a blur.

By the time Itachi stopped, Sakura had wrapped her arms around his neck silently, her head held at the crook of his neck completely unmoving, scared to death by his sudden movement. He stood there for a while holding her before she dared to move. Chuckling at her nauseous expression he let her down slowly. As he let her down, he grinned mischievously as she glared daggers at him while giving him a viscous pout. His grin widened as she saw where he had taken her. Her anger completely vanishing, she looked around her and started running around in circles around him like a kid.

"Itachi! Where did you take me?" She asked with an ear to ear smile as she twirled around.

They were surrounded by miles of flower fields. Sakura ran around in amazement as all she could see were beautiful flowers and trees. Right now, they were in what seemed to be a patch of sunflowers. Watching her with amusement, he walked towards what he thought was an almond blossom tree and sat in the shade watching her. His gaze never leaving her, he reached inside his right trouser pocket feeling the box inside of it, and sighed taking his hand out of it empty.

Suddenly Sakura fell over after tripping over something, causing Itachi to release a refreshing bubble of laughter. Clutching his stomach, he thought he would die of laughter. She heard him, and once again, glared daggers at him, causing him to laugh even more. He sobered up quickly as she made her way to him, holding a sunflower in her hand. She stood in front of him, arms on her hips with an annoyed look on her face. He simply smiled and held out his arms for her and spreading his legs out. Accepting his invitation, she turned around at leaned back whilst sitting down, entwining her fingers with his hands as his arms wrapped around her.

They stayed like that for what felt like ages, his face buried in her neck, his breathing slow and calm. She felt his silken hair settle on her shoulder, she smiled as she remembered fond memories of her weaving her fingers through it at night.

She leaned back into him more, the feel of him completely comforting her. She wanted to stay like this forever, but it broke her heart when she remembered that she didn't have forever. She kept telling herself that she'd spend all her time left with Itachi, and make her last moments with him count, but a small part of her told her she should break up with him, just so that she could make his pain lessen. She knew that the pain of leaving something behind was unbearable, but what about the person being left behind? She loved him too much to be selfish and let him suffer alone; she'd much rather him ending up hating her and not feeling so much pain when her time came.

Slowly, he unwrapped his left arm from around her and reached again for the box in his pocket. He hesitated before he brought it out, looking at it seriously and wondering whether he should try again or not. Burying his face in her hair again, he brought the box into her view. Her eyes widened as she saw that familiar velvet box. "Itachi... Please..." He released his other arm from her hand and opened the box in front of her, praying to God once again for her to accept his proposal. "Sakura... Koishii... I love you... I know you love me too... Please..."

Slowly, he felt her body tremble, and he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. He sighed then cursed inwardly as he shut the box, putting it away to cradle her tightly. He was extremely glad she couldn't see his face, he was pretty sure he looked pretty heartbroken.

"Why..?" He asked. It hadn't been the first time he had proposed, and each time he had, the same reaction and answer from Sakura broke his heart. He couldn't understand why she refused him, he loved her more than life itself and he knew she loved him just as much as well. He demanded to know why she wouldn't agree to marry him.

"Itachi... Please... I can't..." She murmured while sniffling, trying her best to wipe her eyes. He sighed and unwrapped his arms from around her again, getting up and picking up the sunflower that she had picked. He was about to turn and leave, but was stopped in his tracks when he heard her speak again.

"Ne ne, Itachi-kun... What would you do if I died?" She asked, just like she had in her dream, but this time it was real. Unfortunately, she had said it so softly, so quietly, Itachi couldn't hear it all. He turned back and emitted a small questioning "Un?". She looked at him, her eyes still teary, then looked down to an emerging root of the tree. She shook her head, "Ii yo, it's nothing, just mumbling to myself." She got up and left, leaving a trail of dust behind for Itachi to look at.

Sighing, he sat back down trying to feel sorry for himself. He guessed he should of known better than to ask her again, so soon after the last time.

The last time that he had asked her, they had a massive argument. Sakura was crying her eyes out, saying things he couldn't even understand or hear. He remembered grimly the last argument they had had with each other over the same ring.

_

* * *

__They were in Sakura's house. _Their_ house. In the living room. They were standing opposite of each other, one trembling with confusion and anger and the other one with her shoulders slumped, trying her best to avoid eye contact._

"_Why won't you marry me?" He asked desperately, trying to get to the source of the problem. He loved her, he loved her so much, more than life itself, and he knew that she loved him just as much. Which was why he couldn't understand why she didn't want to marry him. They moved in together and lived happily and they both loved each other, why won't she agree to marry him? _

_He walked towards her slowly, walking around the small coffee table that acted as a wall to separate them. He lifted his arms to her shoulders and tried to look at her face, watching how she bit her lip and averted her gaze. They had been arguing for what seemed like ages, but it wasn't that much of an argument, more of one side demanding an answer from the other side. He was sick of hearing his own voice and he was sick of her avoiding the answer. If it was something like she didn't love him anymore, of course it would break his heart, but the pain that he was feeling right now in his heart was almost unbearable. Bravely attempting to guess, he spoke in a whisper._

"_Do you even love me anymore?" He asked, blinking away harsh tears from his eyes. She heard his question, and she shook her head violently, mumbling something like "No... Of course I love you, I love you more than anything, which is why I can't marry you." What she had said confused him even more, he wanted to ask but he was stopped in his tracks by a sea of tears that came washing down her cheeks. He stepped back not wanting to see her upset, it tore him to pieces to see her like this, to see _them_ like this. He inhaled deeply, hesitating as he debated in his head if he should say what he wanted to or not. As much as he didn't want to hurt her, he was hurting too, and he had a right to know._

"_Sakura." He started, watching her tremble at the sound of her name. "Why... Why won't you marry me? If... If I had gone ahead and asked you about a month ago... You would have probably agreed, I'm sure of it." He asked worryingly, trying to ease an answer out of her. _

_She cringed at his statement, and knew it was probably true. If he had asked her to marry him, she would have jumped for joy and whole heartedly agree to marry him. Even now, she would love to be his bride, but she knew she couldn't. She knew that if she married him now, he would definitely be the one to hurt the most when her time came. Even before he had proposed to her just now, she had been debating whether or not she should end it with him. She knew that if things kept going on like the way it was, he would be crushed when she _did_ leave him. She loved him so much, she couldn't bear to leave him with such pain. On the other hand, she also couldn't bear to be apart from him, whenever he had a mission, she found herself unable to sleep, restless from the giant space in her bed._

_During the past few weeks, she had been preparing herself to break up with Itachi, telling herself it was for the best and that he would be much happier without her. She knew that leaving someone was excruciatingly painful, but what about the person being left behind? She refused to let him go through that, even if it meant hurting him now. She would debate that with herself every single time before she confronted Itachi, but every single time she looked into his happy loving dark eyes, she could feel her heart break, and her intentions crumble. Knowing this, and having experienced it several times, she finally concluded that there was no use trying to even break up with him. _

_The only way he could be let free, is if he freed himself. Knowing this, she had started doing things that might of annoyed him or troubled him, not necessarily giving him extra work load or hurting him, but doing small tiny things like pretending she forgot he didn't like sugar in his tea, or going to bed early and totally ignoring him at night. She felt guilty of course, but she knew that it was for the best. The whole time, she had been trying her best to avoid him, her chest hurting whenever she did see him, the guilt choking her. Like it did right now._

_Still being gazed at by her lover, she fought the strong urge to drop to her knees and curl into a little ball. She wouldn't be able to answer his question, not without either hurting him or condemning him to an upsetting future. Time ticked as they remained standing there in silence, like they had been for what seemed like ages. He wasn't even looking at her anymore, just looking at the floor. He was on the verge of giving up on her, not even expecting her to care if he did. Knowing he would regret it and feel a heap of guilt later on, he didn't care anymore; he'd just have to deal with it later._

_He turned around and grabbed his jacket, then turned around again to walk past her coldly, not saying a word. Only stopping in front of the exit, he looked behind him at her unmoving body. His eyes narrowed and his mouth formed a grim line._

"_Come find me when you can be bothered to. Don't even bother trying to find me if you haven't sorted whatever the hell your problem is." He seethed, his voice was deeper than usual, colder than usual. So cold it sent chills to Sakura's spine. He opened the door and waited a moment, half expecting her to run to him or something, and ask him to stay with her. When she didn't move at all, he sighed inwardly with rage and exited, slamming the door harshly in his fury. _

_As soon as he was gone, she fell to the floor and cried her eyes out, sobbing away, not caring if anyone could hear her. It was so unfair, so unfair that she would never be able to be the one beside Itachi as he stands at the altar, she would never be the one he would have kids with, she would never be the one who could have a normal life together with him. She cried as memories of him that she had tried to bury came and resurfaced, crying at how cruel life was. She cried and cried, choking at times where she couldn't get enough oxygen, completely unknowing of the person sitting slumped outside the door. His face was empty, expressionless as he listened to her crying. _

_It took a while for her to calm down, but even then, she was still crying, but her sobs had been reduced to silent whimpering. He had been listening that whole time, the palm of his hand covering his face as he punished himself for being so horrible to her. Groaning, he knew she would know that he had been listening to her cry if he came in straight away and he also knew she wouldn't be so thankful if she was walked in on while she was crying. He got up and went to a training area, determined to let loose of all his frustrations by training. _

_After spending hours training it was midnight. He picked up the jacket he had tossed aside before training, and headed back home eagerly. He really, really wanted to apologise, to make her smile again, and to make everything between them right and happy again. But he already knew, as he got the keys for the door out from his jacket, that the damage had already been done, and they probably wouldn't be able to return to the way they were for a while._

_Opening the door slowly, as to not make any noise, he crept in silently. He couldn't see any lights in the house so he guessed she was either getting ready for bed, or already in bed. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and hung his jacket up on a hook whilst slipping off his shoes. _

_He walked up the stairs noiselessly and stopped walking through the hall when he came to their room. He held his breath before he reached for the door handle, and exhaled quietly as he entered. _

_Looking into the room, he saw her slumped figure on the bed, lying on his side of the bed, hugging his pillow. A sympathetic and apologetic look was painted on his face as he walked closer to her. Her body was still, tears visible on his and her pillow. He put his hand on her shoulder, perfectly aware of the fact she was pretending to be asleep. Her breathing wasn't as shallow as it was during her sleep, and even though she didn't snore when asleep, he saw her holding her breath as he put his hand on her shoulder._

_They didn't move for quite a while until Sakura finally decided to give up pretending she was asleep. She shifted away from him and buried her face in his pillow, dragging the duvet with her. He wanted to smile at her antics, but found himself unable to at the thought of her being angry at him._

_He moved closer to her, and ran his hand through her hair. Trailing his hand down her neck and past her shoulders, he leaned into her in an effort to pull her up to face him. As he did, he noted her red eyes and puffy cheeks, wincing as the guilt hit him again. He pulled her into his arms, crushing her against his chest and rubbed his cheek against her head. He rubbed her back soothingly with one arm, and with the other he massaged her head softly. Staring blankly at a piece of wall, Sakura wanted him to say something, _anything_. She hated it when he was avoiding her on purpose, even though she had done exactly that to him only a few hours ago. More silent moments went by and Itachi didn't say anything, nor did Sakura. The silence was killing them both, and Itachi noticed Sakura getting more troubled by it. _

"_I'm sorry Sakura..." He said thankful she wasn't looking at him. His heart clenched as he felt warm moisture soak his clothes. He hugged her tighter in response, not wanting her to cry. She surprised him though by speaking, though he didn't understand exactly what she was saying, her speech in shaky whispers. (A/N : Sorry _ I couldn't get this conversation out like I imagined it to be, so it sounds really gay suckish and corny xD, and sorry about the vagueness, I feel like Im being repetitive ._. (why I hate writing long oneshots XD) but I wrote enough to make sense, I hope)_

"_Why aren't I allowed to be with you?" '__**Why can't I be with you forever?**__' she thought inwardly. Itachi didn't understand what she was saying, so he just continued to rub her back to try to comfort her. _

"_Hushhhh, koishii. It's ok, I'm sorry. I'm sorry koishii..." He whispered to her, his voice shaky from the tears welling up in his eyes. "I'll always be with you koishii, always." As he said those words she started sobbing, saying that that's a lie and that's not true. _

"_Don't lie to me!" She shrieked, violently sobbing, "You won't stay with me, you'll leave me, like everyone else will." She said between sobs, not caring anymore about hiding the truth from him anymore, "As soon as I'm gone, you won't care about me, you'll forget me and leave me!" __**'You'll leave me and live on without me.'**_

"_Shhh koishii, calm down, its ok... Don't worry... I won't leave you, I promise, hush koishii." He said soothingly, absorbing her words like a sponge and wondering what had happened to make her believe that he would leave her. Loosening his hold on her to let her become more comfortable, he assured himself he'd prove that to her. He looked down at her again, and watched her as her sobs quietened down into small whimpers, which then stopped completely as she slowly fell asleep in his arms. _

_Leaning back slightly, he took the pillow gently from her hands and placed it next to her, and pushed her gently, ushering her to try to sleep. He grabbed the tossed duvet and placed it on her, kissing her on her closed eyes softly, before tucking her in. He lingered by her side for a bit, watching her breathe in and out, their argument and her screaming replaying over and over in his head. Yawning, he got some fresh more comfortable clothes and he walked out of the room to the hall, walking into their bathroom. _

_Taking his clothes off of himself, he walked into the shower, sighing appreciatively as warm water trickled down his skin. He'd probably take a day off tomorrow, unless of course there was an emergency. After hearing such words from his lover, the last thing he wanted to do is be apart from her whilst doing a mission of all sorts. _

_Getting out of the shower he dried himself then got dressed in his fresh clothes. The whole time he was in the shower, he had been thinking, thinking about _them_. Making his way to their bedroom and a sleeping Sakura, he told himself that he would worry about things later. All he wanted right then was to sleep in the arms of his lover after a long day. _

_Dragging himself towards the bed he picked the duvet up and slipped in, arms naturally looking for her. When they found her, they pulled their bodies closer to each other and wrapped around her waist instinctively, and the arm that wasn't buried under her looking for her hand, entwining his own hand with it when he found it. Pushing all other thoughts away other than watching her breathe in and out, he slowly drifted to sleep._

_

* * *

_It had only been a day since Itachi had last proposed to her in the sunflower field, but that also meant she had one less day to spend with him. Sighing, she already knew that she wasn't planning to spend today with him and that he would be too busy to spend time with her as he had a mission. She frowned at her shishou for forcing her to tell her team mates at least.

Walking towards the training field where she would meet Naruto and Kakashi, Sasuke being absent for some strange reason, she pondered about how she would tell them. His thoughts were interrupted though, by a sudden flash of blonde and silver sneaking up on her and scaring the life out of her. She turned around and glared at them, earning two ear-to-ear grins from her two favourite dummy ninjas. Giggling helplessly, she hit them lightly on their heads and put on a mock angry tone.

"Hey! You guys aren't supposed to sneak up on a girl!" She started, trying hard to keep a straight face.

"EHH! Says who!" The blonde one said, blinking in disbelief whilst rubbing his head, glaring at Kakashi as Kakashi poked him _'lightly'_ with a kunai.

"Me." She said, bursting into laughter as Naruto started to chase after Kakashi in circles whilst tripping over various things that Kakashi had thrown on the floor earlier in their previous spar.

Settling down after Naruto finally got his revenge by stabbing little holes in his jounin vest, they both came back to Sakura curiously.

"So... What's up Sakura-chan?" Naruto said cheerfully with a cheeky smile, "Here to ask me for a date?"

"Dummy, if she wanted to then she wouldn't of called me too." Kakashi said, enjoying the feeling of cutting Naruto's joke short.

"Ah... About that..." Sakura trailed off, a gust of wind blowing past. "I want to take you all out to have ramen, and then we can talk." She decided, smiling sweetly as she said it. Naruto beamed while Kakashi shrugged, hiding a smile underneath his mask.

Walking to Ichiraku's, she wondered again how she would try to tell them. _"Hey Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Im going to die in a week or two, you were great friends."_ Didn't sound so great, and nor did, _"Hey, I'm going in a few weeks, I'll see you in heaven in a few years! Love you!"_.

They arrived there within about five minutes, and they sat down inside. Still in deep thoughts as they ordered, she found herself be nudged by Naruto to order.

"Ah... I'll have a miso pork ramen." She said, pretending she was cheery again. Almost straight away after she ordered she got what she wanted, and found herself much hungrier than she had thought. Her team mates just watched as she wolfed her ramen down.

She was halfway through her ramen when she was interrupted by Naruto, asking what she wanted to talk about. She finished what she had put in her mouth and gracefully set her chopsticks crisscrossed on the top of the bowl, gazing at the bowl and trying to stop herself from looking at them. (A/N, In case you don't know, people eating in restaurants that are using chopsticks** usually** put their chopsticks crisscrossed so that the waiters know they are still eating it.) Clearing her throat, she started.

"Ne, Naruto-kun... Kakashi-sensei... What would you do if I died?" She asked seriously, waiting a few seconds before giving in and looking at them.

Naruto was wide eyed, like she expected he would be. For once, she laughed dryly, he was speechless and shocked. Kakashi surprised her even more, giving an almost exact same expression as Naruto. If it weren't for the given circumstances, she would of laughed and giggled at them, joking about how funny and similar they looked.

They stayed silent for a while, but Naruto was the first to speak.

"Hahahaha! Nice joke Sakura-chan." He laughed forcibly, and turned back to his ramen and picking up his chopsticks, his hands shaking in the process. "Don't do such a mean joke next time, I won't forgive you next time if you joke about something so serious." He continued to force himself to laugh.

"Naruto..." She said, the look on her face broke his heart, just from that, he knew she was serious. One look at her, and he knew, she was dead serious. Suddenly, the whole world froze for him. He could hear her explaining, but he turned away. He didn't want to hear it.

Kakashi was the same too, he slumped his shoulders and looked down to the floor. Head down, deliberating what exactly he should do.

"Sakura… Why only tell us now?" Kakashi said to no one in particular, not expecting an answer even.

She watched as her best friend stood up, his eyes dull and his gaze far away and empty.

"Naruto... Kakashi... Please... Don't tell Itachi." She finished, her voice in a mere whisper, desperate for them to keep her secret.

He thought it was unfair of course. He was her best friend and she was his too. He already knew that whatever his reaction towards her 'announcement' would affect her tremendously, but had she already thought through how much whatever she had just said would hurt him? It wasn't fair to him, that she had told him this so soon, it wasn't fair that he was so important to her that she would tell him, and it wasn't fair that whatever he would say about it to her could crush her happiness to bits.

Why couldn't he just leave without saying anything? That would have been the easiest for him, but not the easiest for her. He knew that he wouldn't even begin to be able to understand the pain that Sakura was going through, all he knew was that she must have been torn to pieces when she found out. He couldn't and wouldn't destroy whatever happiness and resolve that she had left. But what could he do?

He knew what type of response he shouldn't and couldn't give her, leaving now without a word would break her heart, far more than if he hugged her and cried in his arms. Although if he did that and was caught, an Uchiha would kick his ass and bite his head off. Right now, all he knew was that she needed was his support and someone to rely on. If that was all that he could do, he would do it.

Fighting back tears, he slowly looked at her, worry written and scrawled all over Sakura's face. He looked at her, and all the nagging feelings that told him to run away came back to him, desperation shown on both of their faces, Sakura's emerald eyes pleading with him. He came closer to her and pulled her into a giant hug, swearing he'll try his best to help make her remaining days the happiest they would ever be. Kakashi also gulped down his shock, getting up and walking to them, putting his hand affectionately on Sakura's head, his action alone comforting her. So thankful for them, she burst into tears and cried into Naruto's chest, letting them see for one of the first times in their lives the weak and vulnerable Sakura. And it was a sight that they swore to remember for the rest of their lives.

Still sniffling and rubbing her red eyes, she reached into her pocket to get two pieces of chiming metal attached to chains. She giggled softly as she pulled out 2 keyrings.

They both had a custom Sakura chibi piece, but for each of them a cute designed chibi them. Naruto's one was eating ramen, and Kakashi's one was reading more pervy books. Sakura's one was lovestruck with cute little hearts as eyes and it looked like her heart was jumping out of her chest cartoonishly.

Handing each of them their own, she beamed at them before turning around and putting an arm in the air.

"Ja ne, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei." She said in her melodic voice, walking off before they could even say anything.

* * *

It was another day that passed without Itachi with her, and today would be another. He had rushed off to find her in the night, kissing her and apologizing. He had an urgent mission to do with some travelling to the country of Sand, something about delivering an urgent message and making sure that the Kazekage, Gaara, would agree with certain conditions to something.

She was slightly thankful for Tsunade for giving him a mission like she had asked her to, she wouldn't be able to contact Sasuke at all if Itachi was around, since she would have to worry about accidently running into him or Sasuke would run away as soon as she would be distracted by his brother.

Getting up from bed sleepily, she wiped the sand from her eyes and yawned. Even though she hated to be apart from him, she guessed she was lucky since she wouldn't have to worry about him barging in on a conversation with Sasuke that she would _insist_ that they would have.

Slipping out from under her duvet and releasing Itachi's pillow that she had hugged throughout the night, she grabbed some casual clothes and got dressed. Stretching whilst she got dressed, she dropped back onto her bed and shuffled under her duvet once again. Mumbling as she searched for Itachi's pillow again, she murmered "Sasu-chan can wait... I want to sleep," and went back to sleep for another hour.

An hour later she woke up with a start, rising under the duvet. Looking around to only see darkness, she tunnelled her way under and crawled to the foot of their bed, gasping for air when she found the exit. Looking at her alarm clock sleepily, she stared at it through slitted eyes for a few moments.

Almost shrieking in shock, she jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, almost tripping down several times. She slipped her red sandals on clumsily and literally ran to the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke still lived with his parents, but that wasn't saying much as most of the time either he or his parents were on a mission. Today, she definitely knew that 'Sasu-chan' didn't have a mission, and if he wanted to train, stuff him. She would drag his sorry butt to his house and make sure that he listened to her shameless request.

Only a few metres away from the entrance of the Uchiha compound, she accidently bumped into someone. She muttered something about watching where they were going, but stopped when she saw who she had bumped into. From the ground looking up, she saw an evil looking Uchiha Fugaku looking at her emotionlessly.

Closing her gaping mouth, she adbruptly stood up and bowed, "G-G-Gomen nasai Uchiha-sama, I was in a rush and I didn't see you. Please forgive me!" Looking up, she saw no one. Turning around she saw the back of a chuckling Uchiha Fugaku, sighing in relief as he disappeared from her view. Turning back around, she continued to make her way to Sasuke's house, hoping he was still there in his room.

Panting from the run, she sighed in relief as she entered Sasuke's room as she saw a surprised Sasuke staring at her, holding his green tea in mid air as if he was about to drink it. Settling it down gracefully, he got up and immediately tried to make his retreat, his chicken hairstyle bopping up and down as he tried to make his escape.

Unfortunately for him, Sakura already knew he was going to try to run away. She didn't know _why_ he was avoiding her or _why_ he even thought he could run away from her, but it didn't matter now that she had successfully jumped onto him and pinned him onto the floor. Smirking at him evilly, she made sure she took her time in memorizing his annoyed and slightly embarrassed look. His voice soft and completely betraying his half-assed glare, he greeted her with one of his famous 'Hn's.

Smile turning suspicious on his recent retreats and crappy escape techniques, a fearsome and evil looking grin appeared on her face, letting Sasuke know he was soooooo dead. Sasuke knew this and cringed inwardly, sighing and preparing himself for the unfair abuse and interrogation he would go through throughout the next few minutes.

"So why HAVE you been avoiding me? _Sasu-chan._" She asked in a mock and fake malicious tone, 'that completely didn't suit her' Sasuke thought, and saying his most disdained nickname in an evilly sweet tone. Groaning, he let his face press against the tatami mats that worked as floor. She frowned at his resistance, and decided to start stage one of the torture.

He lifted his head up and watched with horror as she took her sandals off knowing what was going to happen. Immediately losing to the bare thought of the torture awaiting him, he admitted defeat. Smiling, Sakura put her sandals back on and looked at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation before she started what she wanted to say.

He sighed inwardly, knowing his brother would kill him if he told her what _really_ happened to make him want to stay away from Sakura.

A while ago Itachi had just left home to live with Sakura for the time being until of course Itachi planned to marry her and drag her to the Uchiha compound, making Sasuke laugh behind his back at the fact Sakura wouldn't leave her home without a fight, or without serious negotiations. The thought also made Sasuke shiver as he thought of his old crush and one of his best friends being his sister-in-law, and wanted to curl into a little ball at thoughts of Sakura's daily torturing and nagging. He was an unlucky one to be born AFTER Sakura, even if it was only by a month or two, and Sakura already knew this. She would already make every little excuse to make sure he remembers it. If she became his sister-in-law, she would totally and utterly completely enjoy torturing him as a little brother in law. His own evil brother plus an evil elder sister in law with monstrous strength was something he wasn't looking forward to. He would be teased every single day of his life. His pride was at stake!

After Itachi had left, he had to say it became quite peaceful and calm for him, quiet even, and he enjoyed every second of it. The problem was, until he had moved in with Sakura, Itachi was completely unaware that almost every second that Sakura didn't spend with him, eating, sleeping or working, she would spend with the old team 7. When he found out and noticed Sasuke spending tons of time with Sakura... Well... Sasuke could recall that it is NEVER a pleasant memory when Itachi's jealousy takes over his normal gentle (and to Sasuke, over confident and prissy bastard) self.

Recalling Itachi's threat, he didn't really think it would be a wise idea if he told Sakura what had _really_ happened. Shuddering at the memory, he remembered the horrible and death threatening threat that Itachi had threatened him with. Thinking back, it was something like, "Kawaii otouto-chan, if you don't do what I told you to, then you'll find yourself being horded by really, really, REALLY scary women at night, and find yourself losing your virginity down a dirty alley ridden with rats. You may think, they can't catch me, but imagine yourself running from hordes of them day after day all around Konoha." His brother had said really evilly, and knowing his brother... He knew he was serious.

Sighing, he looked at Sakura grudgingly. Just this girl managed to cause him a heap load of worry and trouble, but sighed as he was happy that he didn't get a stranger for a sister in law. Judging from her facial expression, it was clear he would have to start talking soon or else she'd start with her own unique form of torture. Gulping, he pushed the worried thoughts out of his head and started trying to think of a 'better' and less bad sounding version than what had actually happened.

"Well... Uh..." He started, trying to buy time. He peered at her again, and saw her raising her eyebrows in suspicion. He guessed he would have to act this time if he wanted to get out unscathed.

Suddenly, his face became troubled and almost became a full pout, guilt sensors twitching inside of her.

"Well... I didn't want to say anything but... You seemed like you were spending more time with us, team 7, than my brother, and he felt really upset about that..." he said, making it up on the spot. Although, not all of it were lies as he carried on with, "I just... thought you guys should spend more quality time together, he loves you a lot you know." As he finished, he tried to put on the most upsetting and pitiable face he could put on, and looked back at Sakura, making tears well up in her eyes.

Unpinning him off the floor, she hugged him apologising for her actions and how mean she was. Whilst she held Sasuke against her chest, suffocating him, Sasuke could swear she was a really dumb sucker for these types of acts, and if he wasn't so scared of being caught in his acting he would of went back to his normal annoyed-with-life look and would have sniggered.

Remembering that she wanted to talk to him about something, something important apparently, he put his hands around her arms and detached her from him, standing up and sighing. Offering to get tea, he walked off briskly without looking back, leaving an expressionless Sakura in his room.

She didn't want her fun to end so quickly, she missed the teasing and fun sessions she had with Sasuke. Thinking sadly to herself, she knew that this could possibly be the last time she would ever be able to tease him, and the thought alone made her want to cry.

Remembering the old times they had spent together, she felt the next few minutes waiting for Sasuke to return with tea fly by. Smiling to herself, she remembered the last type of torture that she had used against Sasuke. The best method she had thought of and used against him ever.

* * *

It was when she was having her period, she had terrible cramps and was really pissed off for unknown reasons. She was supposed to be at a training session with her team, but had skipped it to go on a secret date with Itachi. Sasuke noticed her absence and immediately started searching for her, his pink haired team mate never being late for training. When he found her, she was sitting on a bench waiting for Itachi to come.

He had gone up to her and asked her if she was alright, and after tons of questioning he finally realised she was supposed to be on a date with Itachi. He put on an expression that said 'I expected so much better from you' and rolled his eyes at her. In return, she huffed and her eyes narrowed as she randomly got a craving.

"Sasuke." She said adbruptly, gathering his attention. "Go get me some white chocolate." He gave her an incredulous look and scoffing, asking her why should he. In return, he got a, "If you don't, I'll put you through inhumane and mentally scarring torture." She stated like it was matter-of-fact.

That time, he didn't believe her when she said inhumane and mentally scarring torture, and he regretted it.

When Itachi came back to the bench with an ice cream in each hand, he saw an empty bench with a note pinned onto it with a kunai.

"Going to torture Sasuke to teach him not to disrespect his elder's requests. I'll see you soon, love you lots. Sakura." He read out loud, sighing as he looked for two nearby kids to give the ice cream too.

In the meantime, Sasuke was fighting for his life. He was tied together and gagged, chakra completely useless against her as she pulled his shirt and trousers off, earning a high pitched and un-sasuke-like squeal. He didn't know what she did to him after that as she blindfolded him. He felt fabric being put on him and things being drawn on his face. She also did weird things to his hair.

After tons of struggling and muted screaming, he felt Sakura take his mouth gag off and winced as she took the blindfold off. His eyes getting accustomed to the light, he could of almost shrieked when he saw himself in the mirror, wearing girls clothes. Behind him he saw an amused Sakura, her grin widening more as she grabbed him and took him to a bar. There to his horror, he saw a drunken Naruto and co. They were all drunk so to them he probably looked like an actual girl.

Sakura remembered with glee at the fact Naruto and Lee started to hit on 'Sasulina' making Sasulina experience the worst day of his(?) life. She laughed as she remembered him say that to him, and she laughed as she remembered she added a 'So far' to the end of his sentence, annoying him even more.

It was easy to say, that from then on Sasuke never went against Sakura again, and the next day after that she and Itachi found a huge pile of white chocolate in their room.

* * *

She was interrupted by her reminiscing as Sasuke walked past her towards the table, setting two new warm cups of tea onto his table. Sitting at one end, he waited for Sakura to accompany him and sit on the opposite side.

Doing exactly that, she placed her hands around the tea and realised how cold her hands actually were. Lifting the cup up, she drank it slowly, thankful that he let it cool down a bit before giving it to her, and smiled as she noticed he had given her her favourite tea.

"So... What did you need to talk to me about?" Sasuke asked, knowing she wouldn't have chased him all the way to his house just to find out why he had been trying to avoid her.

Sakura's smile immediately vanished and was replaced with a neutral flat line. Looking down into the reflection of the tea, she sighed as she saw herself look at herself. Inhaling before she started, she slumped her shoulders slightly then put on a helpless fake smile.

"Ne... Sasuke-kun..." She started, gathering said person's attention immediately. She never used his name with a –kun anymore since they became jounin. His eyes narrowed with curiosity and suspicion, bracing himself for anything she could throw at him.

"Ne..." She continued dazedly, "What would you do if I died?"

Sasuke's world, like Naruto's, had stopped. His gaze rising from his tea to her, his eyes widened with shock, fear and loss as he saw the sad expression on her face, and knew that whatever she was implying was probably true.

Staring at her in disbelief, he opened his mouth to speak but found no words. Her slightly open mouth transformed into a smile as she saw him, looking down immediately avoiding eye contact. She already expected this from Sasuke, all of Naruto's reactions had surfaced, but sped up as he understood this all much faster and easier.

He was the first to speak first this time.

"How long..." His low voice was a deep whisper, as if he were scared of breaking her with his voice. She sighed in response.

"A few weeks at most." She replied, her voice void of any emotion.

"What the hell!" Shouting as he stood up, not as understanding as Naruto after all, Sakura thought laughingly. "Why leave it till this late to tell me!" His voice was raised, but he was more upset than angry. All Sakura could do was smile helplessly in return of his care, she couldn't do anything in the world to stop her death, and nor could anyone else. Not Naruto, not Sasuke, not Tsunade and not Itachi.

He was about to shout some more, but stopped as he opened his mouth to shout again. Instead, his knees collapsed and he sat back down.

"Have you told him?" He asked, a serious tone with a serious face. She shook her head slowly, blinking away tears. He looked at her carefully, examining all her reactions. He gritted his teeth as he realised.

"You have absolutely no intention to tell him, do you." It was more of a statement than a question, as he already knew the answer. He watched as she continued to smile helplessly, still trying her best to blink away her tears.

"He's going to be cru-"

"Don't tell him." She interrupted, leaving a shocked Sasuke staring at her as if she were crazy. One look at her from him, and he knew already. He wouldn't be able to tell his brother anyway, it would hurt even more if it wasn't Sakura who told him. Biting his lip, he looked away from her, almost disgusted at her selfish wish.

She knew what he was thinking, since she was thinking it too, but she couldn't tell him, no matter what. She wouldn't mind so much after she died, but she didn't want him to find out whilst they were still able to be together.

A cold chill flew past into the room, the only source of noise coming from the room being that cold gust. Looking back up at her, he grunted grudgingly a simple 'hn'. Sakura was overjoyed.

She walked around the table and gave him a great hug, one which he didn't resist or hate. Instead, he hugged her back, and she burst into tears.

Knowing she probably felt terrible and absolutely miserable, he sighed as he rubbed her back, completely unaware of a new pair of onyx eyes staring at them from a nearby tree.

When they did notice, they almost jumped away from each other the scare so sudden. As they did, their guest walked into Sasuke's room, and Sakura's heart almost stopped when she saw her lover in his ANBU uniform, looking quite pissed off. The thing she was scared of most of all, was the fact he could of overheard their whole conversation. She bit her lip, trying to think of words to say, excuses and arguments readying in her head. Itachi looked annoyed enough to kill someone from a mere squeak, making her too afraid to ask him how much of their conversation he had overheard. Thankfully, Sasuke saw this.

"Aniki." He stated.

"Sasuke."

"When did you come back?" He asked, guessing that he had been on a short mission.

"Just now." Itachi replied casually, _too_ casually.

"Itachi..." Sakura started, still unknowing of what to say. Itachi instead looked away, not bothering to look at the either of them.

"I came back about 5 minutes ago, I went here to collect something I had long forgotten from when I moved." He lifted up his left hand to reveal a small red scroll. As soon as she heard this, Sakura relaxed, relieved that he didn't overhear their conversation. But she stiffened again as she noticed that Itachi was _still_ pissed. As she looked at him, his anger seemed to be pinpointed at Sasuke, and it was returned equally. Her gaze shifted between them, and couldn't work out why they were so angry with each other.

"Sakura, go home." They both said sullenly, it was an order, not a request. Gulping slightly, she cringed at their sudden murderous intent. Knowing of the usual results of when they brawl, it wouldn't be pretty.

She nodded and let out a small 'Un' in reply, and walked out of the room after throwing Sasuke another piece of clanging metal. He caught it easily, and looked at it, shifting his attention to the pieces of metal that she had thrown him. It was another Sakura keyring, with a mini chibi Sasuke that had looked like he was pouting and throwing a tantrum. He smirked, letting a soft chuckle leave him, before putting the key ring away. He looked up at Itachi, his anger leaving him at the thought of his pain, and looked at him with empathy.

Itachi didn't know what to say. He finished the mission as soon as he could just so that he could spend another day, or half day at least, with Sakura. He came back to do the last errand he had to do, which was get the scroll from his old room to give to Tsunade. Finally getting it, on the way out he saw Sakura crying in Sasuke's arms, them both hugging and Sasuke comforting her. Even though he knew he should have trusted Sakura more and remembered that Sakura would never cheat on him, it hurt him as he saw her seek comfort in his brothers arm's instead of his own.

Walking in on them, he looked at her. Her face was so easy to read. She was scared. She was scared of him knowing whatever they were doing, and Sasuke's actions backed it up. As soon as she heard he hadn't seen anything more than what they did 4 minutes ago, she immediately relaxed, relieved that he didn't know. Now he was standing in front of his brother alone, all he saw on Sasuke's face was pity.

"Itachi." Sasuke said, interrupting Itachi's trail of thought. "I'm going to say something seriously, and I want you to listen to it carefully." Itachi stayed standing, his eyes narrowing. Sasuke didn't care if his brother wasn't listening, he would only say it once and once only, and if he didn't make the most of it, he would kick his ass.

"Make Sakura really happy, especially for the next few weeks." He stated, his voice clear and smooth. Before Itachi could open his mouth to ask why, Sasuke turned to leave.

"I can't tell you why, Sakura made me swear secrecy." He ended, and walked off leaving his brother to think.

Itachi immediately recognised the circumstances. He may not know what the conversation was about, but he already knew Sakura would definitely not tell him, and that hurt him. It hurt that she would tell his little brother, cry in his arms for comfort, and have absolutely no intention of doing the same with himself. Although he knew he told himself that wouldn't intrude on her privacy, it was getting harder and harder each day that went by.

Sighing, he dragged himself out of his brothers room, and made his way slowly to the Hokage's.

* * *

It was already 2 days after Itachi had watched Sakura hug Sasuke, and the distance between them both had increased. They were walking in the rain, coming back from shopping. Itachi was holding the shopping in many layers of plastic bags, whilst Sakura held the umbrella over them both. They both walked through the rain wordlessly, with no one around the only thing keeping them entertained was the rain.

Suddenly, Itachi stopped walking, watching her back as she walked ahead. When she noticed he stopped walking, she turned around and stared at him worryingly, but not making eye contact.

"What're you doing? You'll catch a cold." She said, talking to the floor.

Itachi didn't know what came over him, but he felt himself feel red hot with anger.

Starting to walk towards her, she lifted the umbrella even more so he could get under it, but he passed by her.

"Why would you care." He said in a dangerous whisper, walking off in front of her, leaving her gawking. She quickly recovered and ran to catch up with him.

"Hey..." Putting a pout and an annoyed look on, "I do care, a lot more than you know, y'know?" She said as he quickened the pace, as if he was trying to get away from her. She noticed this and stopped walking, looking down. He stopped walking too.

"Answer me honestly." He said out of nowhere, hoping Sakura would tell him. "What did you tell Sasuke that you couldn't tell me."

Sakura gulped. She should have known this was coming, and she knew what was probably going to come next.

"Itachi…" She said weakly, he voice pleading him in every way, "Please… Don't ask me that… I-I can't-"

"It's not that you can't, it's that you won't and don't want to." He interrupted, cutting her short.

"No… T-That's not true." She stuttered,

"Yes it is, and you know it is. I don't know what it is, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind telling anyone else apart from me." He turned to walk away again. Sakura dropped the umbrella and tried running to him, slipping on the wet rain and fell to the floor, Itachi ignoring her.

She got up and ran after him not slipping this time, not caring that her knees and hands were bleeding. She ran to him and hugged him from behind, tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt him sigh in front of her, then letting a small cynical chuckle escape his lips.

"You'll tell everyone, even my fucking little brother, but you won't tell me." He said darkly, to anyone else, he would have sounded mad. Sakura just tightened her hold around his waist, crying against his back.

"You don't even act like you love me anymore!" He shouted, dropping their shopping onto the floor and pushing Sakura away.

If they weren't arguing so much like this, and if she wasn't in her condition, she would have giggled at his jealousy, saying it was cute. But she couldn't. She couldn't even deny not wanting to tell him, but she wouldn't deny not loving him in front of him. He didn't need to know how much she loved him, all he needed to do was get away from her.

All she could do was smile hopelessly at him, telling herself that it was for the best that they break up like this. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she knew this would probably be the last time she would ever see him, his dark beautiful long hair, his tanned sculptured face, his mesmerizing coal black eyes. Her eyes clouding her vision, it was hard to focus on and remember all these features, the things she would probably remember on her deathbed.

Looking at her, she had produced the worst ever reaction to what he had said, and it broke his heart. He could have laughed, the woman he loved so much with all his heart, the woman he would do anything for didn't even love him. He lost all common sense, forgetting all the times that they had had together, completely believing that at that point of time, she never loved him at all and was just using him. It was ridiculous, but he couldn't think of anything else.

Breathing in deeply, trying to blink away his tears again, he exhaled.

"You're expecting too much of me Sakura." He said, his voice wavering as the urge to cry increased.

"I'm always the one… I'm always the one patching things up afterwards… I'm always the one who isn't told anything… I'm always the one being relied on…" He paused after his last word, thinking carefully on what to do next.

"I… I can't keep on going like this Sakura…" He continued, breaking both of their hearts simultaneously.

"You're being too unfair." He whispered, it was almost inaudible against the drumming rain. He disappeared right after he said this, leaving a crying, wet Sakura in the rain.

Raising her head weakly, she gathered the shopping bags that he left and her umbrella, and headed back home.

* * *

Walking to the Hokage tower, he rubbed his eyes slightly getting rid of any excess tears that may have escaped. He was passed by by some new chuunins, who obviously knew who he was. They immediately got out of his way, as he looked like he was about to murder someone.

Climbing the stairs swiftly, he soon found himself in front of Tsunade's room. He activated his sharingan just to check if Sakura was in, which he hoped not. Deactivating them, to his relief he found she wasn't there.

He knocked on the door thrice, and then went in as he heard a loud "HAIRE!" (A/N Enter)

Walking into the room, he bowed slightly to the Hokage and Shizune, and knew from when he saw her that she had a bone to pick with him.

"You made Sakura cry." She stated. He ignored it though.

"I want a mission. A long one." He said, earning a surprised glare.

"No." She replied.

"Why not? You have no reason not to issue me one, you're usually more than eager to give ANBU of my rank missions." He said, questioning her with every movement and breath.

"The answer is no Uchiha." She declared, "Go home to Sakura and make up with her."

"I don't want to. Why should I try?" He asked her, anger radiating out of his eyes.

"Shizune." She turned to her, "Take Tonton and go work on those files over there." Said person scooped Tonton in her arms and grabbed a load of files, quickly retreating from out of the room.

"What did you argue about?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"It doesn't matter, just give me a mission. A long one.." He replied calmly, noting her reactions to his statement. All she did was sigh hassledly and rub her forehead. If Itachi and Sakura had had an argument this severe, then Sakura must have done it on purpose. She sighed as guessed Sakura wanted this…

"Fine." She started, earning a surprised look from the Uchiha. "You'll go to the country of cloud and deliver this scroll with 3 other ANBU. You are to make sure that the Raikage properly retrieves this. The mission will take about a week. Hurry back."

Bowing again, he thanked her, and disappeared.

She sat there, looking down onto the table, and covered her face with her hands. "Gomen… Sakura… For everything…"

* * *

It had already been a whole week since he had left, and just like Tsunade had said, that would be all it took to complete the mission. During the mission, he had a chance to concentrate and think things through. He swallowed, the guilt coming to him the day after he had left her. He knew that she hadn't done anything particularly wrong, she had every right to her privacy. In the end, it was him being selfish, not her. He knew, that he needed her just as much as she needed him, and she was his support even when he didn't notice it.

Running hastily through the forests surrounding Konoha, he informed one of his team mates that he would report later to Tsunade, and that he needed to apologise to Sakura. His team mates already knew that they had a big argument, which was the whole reason he had actually joined the mission team. They nodded in response and watched their team member speed ahead.

They were almost at the gates now, but Itachi probably already arrived there.

They made their way to the Hokage's tower after arriving at the gates, intent on telling the Hokage that their team member wisely went to go make up with her apprentice.

Entering the office, the 3 ANBU stood in front of her bowing, and watched as she lifted an eyebrow as she counted them. The one in the middle noticed this, and said. "Uchiha-san is visiting Haruno Sakura right now, in an attempt to apologise to her." They thought the Hokage would be overjoyed, but instead her face went ghostly pale, and she looked like she was about to cry. Her assistant Shizune had the same reaction.

"Sou…" Tsunade started fidgeting with a piece of paper in front of her. Closing her eyes slowly, she put her hand onto her cheek and leaned on it. "Give me your reports in tomorrow, you're all dismissed."

She sighed in her hands as they disappeared from in front of her, her body shaking in attempts to stop the tears. She huffed, wiping the tears away, expecting a confused Uchiha to arrive at her office soon.

* * *

Meanwhilst, he was really nervous. Really, really nervous.

He had rushed to Konoha, wanting to apologise as fast as he could, to see her smile again and hear her melodic voice again. But he was scared that she might not take him back, after what he had said that day, he couldn't say he could blame her.

Making his way to their house, he opened the door slowly to see shoes at the doorway, meaning Sakura would be at home.

He walked in and started looking for her, while setting some of his ANBU gear on a table.

He walked upstairs to the bedroom, to see no one there, just a made bed.

He looked into the kitchen and no one was there, and the same with the Garden.

No one was in the bathrooms and he couldn't sense anyone in the house. Rubbing his head slightly, he realised that Tsunade probably knew where she was. Guessing he should go and report, he made his way to the Hokage tower.

Standing in front of the Hokage's tower, he was about to knock when he heard the Godaime's voice. "HAIRE!" She had shouted, before he even knocked.

Surprised, he opened the doors slowly and walked in. He saw her and noticed that her eyes were red and puffy, and she looked tired as well. He was about to speak, but Tsunade interrupted.

"You don't have to give me your report for a while." She said, watching the Uchiha form a small 'o' with his mouth. Watching him expectantly, she waited for him to ask her.

"Do you know where Sakura could be? I tried looking in the house but she wasn't there, and I thought you might know." He said hopefully. She sighed and looked down with dull eyes again, one again fidgeting with a piece of paper. Breathing in, she forced herself to speak.

"Sakura's waiting for you at the cemetery."She said, her voice wavering. He looked at her with surprise again, wondering why Sakura would be in a cemetery. He pushed that thought away, then bowed, thanking her for her directions. Walking to the doorway, he turned around to give one more bow of thanks, then disappeared.

"…Shizune." Shizune looked at her, and understood immediately.

"I understand, I'll take care of the work while you're gone. Be strong Tsunade-sama, she'll be happy once you've done this."

Tsunade nodded solemnly in response, and disappeared after the Uchiha.

* * *

The cemetery was a beautiful place, especially like now at sunset. Warm orange colours bathed the marble graves and the trees. Birds would chirp occasionally from the trees and the skies, watching over the cemetery when people weren't there. Purplish pinkish hints of colour would be shown on the giant fire emblem grave stone, as the sun set more, at the main centre of the cemetery. The whole cemetery was surrounded by trees, a perfect place for peace where people can visit their dear ones.

He arrived at the cemetery, looking eagerly for his lover, but found the cemetery eerily empty and silent. Sighing miserably, he guessed he should have known that she wouldn't have forgiven him so easily. He stood there for a while, gazing at the palette of colours that shone on him, and then looking up at the burning sky. Guessing he should continue searching for Sakura, he was about to turn around until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Almost jumping out of fright when he felt it, he turned around slowly and saw the Godaime. Wanting to ask what was wrong, he instead asked, "Where's Sakura?"

The Godaime closed her eyes and pursed her lips together, and slowly took the hand that was on his shoulder off, and pointed in the direction of a grave.

The grave from a distance had many flowers placed on it, so many in fact, that it was hard to see the grave stones beyond it. His eyes widened as he walked closer to it, seeing what he didn't want to see.

In front of the grave, he fell to his knees and traced the words with his fingers.

"Haruno Sakura" the name said, and various other things. He looked down, his face going pale and his body shuddering from the cold feel of the marble grave. He turned to Tsunade slowly, and let out a nervous uneasy laugh.

"You're… You're joking, right?" He said laughingly, trying to laugh. When he saw her face his laughing suddenly stifled and his face went blank.

He didn't even know that, within less than a minute, his whole world could go blank. The warm sunset colours that had bathed the cemetery, the warm sunset colours that Sakura had loved, all melted away. There was nothing but black, white and gray in the world now. He could guess that birds were chirping, but right now, all he could hear were the last cruel words he had ever said to her replaying themselves over and over again. All he could see was the sad smile on Sakura's face, knowing she would die, but still smiling even though he had hurt her so much. Tears plummeted to her grave as he remembered how coldly he had treated her in the last few days of her life, and how unfair _he_ had been to _her._

Putting his palm against his mouth as he cried silently, he regretted all the horrible things he had said to her, crying more when she had begged him to stay and forgive her.

She watched him sadly, only slightly understanding of how much pain he was going through. She knew she couldn't imagine how much it would hurt him, but she wanted to comfort him somehow, after all, it **was** her fault for giving him a mission, allowing him to lose precious time together with her.

Digging into her pocket, she withdrew an envelope. Looking at it once more, she handed it to him.

He took it shakingly, his hand trembling from the sudden cold chills he felt all over his body. Flipping the envelope over, he saw a neat "To Itachi-kun," written in Sakura's handwriting. He stared at it, and let himself sit properly in front of her grave.

"I'm not supposed to give it to you." She said quietly, trying not to disrupt his thoughts, but still continued. "She wrote this a long time ago, before you guys argued."

Itachi stayed silent. She carried on.

"She told me if you two broke up, I wouldn't be so supposed to give this to you. She wanted you to forget her and not need her, to be able to live without her. It was all for your sake." He listened, his grip on the letter tightening.

"If she was unable to let you break up with her, which was her plan, I would give you this when she died."

They both knew that he didn't want to open it, and he also didn't want to know what was happening, but it was Sakura's last wish. As Sakura's equivalent of a mother, Tsunade would definitely make sure that her last wish was granted.

"Open it." She said, but Itachi shook his head.

"I can't." He said, tears still falling down. She looked at him and tried to empathise, she couldn't blame him for not wanting to at all.

"She had cancer." She stated, since he had no intention to read the letter. He turned to her and glared at her, but he didn't look nearly as threatening as he let out a small hiccup.

"She only found out a few weeks ago, and from then on she knew she didn't have much time left." She murmered, "I told her to make the most of the time she had left…"

"She told me, 'Mah, I can't do anything that I want to do with that amount of time left… The things I want most of all… They can't be achieved in a few weeks,' and she smiled as she walked off."

"What did she want to do?" Itachi asked, his deep voice piercing the dreary atmosphere.

"She wanted to marry you." Itachi's eyes widened again as she said those words, and more tears flowed out.

"She said she wanted to marry you, she wanted to grow old with you and have kids with you. She wanted to see you smile at her every morning of her life when she woke up, and she wanted to see your smile every night as she fell asleep."

"Stop it…" He said, hiding his face with his hands, unable to take anymore.

"Sakura would have wanted you to know. And I think you should know too." She paused to take a breath before she continued, but found herself unable to continue when she saw the agonizing pain shown in his face.

"Read the rest from the letter." She said, before leaving him alone.

He relaxed slightly when she went, lifting his arm to touch the grave again, tears still falling.

He hated it.

He hated the fact that everything, all of her actions made sense to him now that he knew she knew she was going to die.

He hated the fact that now that he knew why she did everything, everything he had done before he had known were so horrible and cruel.

He hated the fact that because of his actions, he couldn't even say goodbye to her. His last words were "You're being too unfair," when he was the one causing the misery, not her.

He hated himself for being such a hypocrite, and he hated himself for falling right into Sakura's plan.

Biting his lip he pressed his forehead to the gravestone where her name was, he closed his eyes letting his tears run dry, and resting his head there. He stayed like that for 2 hours.

Reaching inside his pocket, he took out that same velvet box, and took out the beautiful artisan ring that he had bought for her. He looked once more at the message inside the ring that he had asked to be made, it read 'Itachi x Sakura'. Placing it on the gravestone slab, he picked an almond blossom that someone had placed in a bouquet, and entwined it with the ring. Grabbing a kunai, he leaned back and slashed the name 'Haruno' away from the grave stone. It took some effort, but he slowly managed to engrave the name 'Uchiha' above where he had slashed out Haruno.

Heaving himself up, he folded the envelope into a smaller piece, and placed it into his pockets. Rubbing his eyes, he made his way to the Hokage's tower, where he surprised Tsunade by demanding a marriage certificate.

"What are you going to do with it? She's dead." She asked, letting herself get upset again at his in vain attempt to make things right.

"Pretend it was from before she died." He said simply, walking past her to get a pen from her desk. She gaped at him as she realised he intended to forge Sakura's handwriting.

"Oi! Itachi! You can't! No way am I agreeing to this." She shouted, trying to shout at him to get him back into his senses. He turned to her, letting her see his face. She glared at him as she noted he was completely sane, completely serious about his actions as he handed her a completely filled in marriage certificate.

"The only thing stopping Sakura from agreeing to marry me was the fact she was going to die and I didn't know. Now that I DO know, there shouldn't be anything stopping us from being married." He stated, adding on a simple, "Plus, her gravestone says Uchiha now, and she has a ring to prove it."

Tsunade glared at him. "Marrying a dead woman won't do anyone any good. Do you think Sakura would be happy from heaven if she found out you did that, only to leave her with another woman a few months of years later?" She asked.

"I won't leave her." He said determinedly. Tsunade sighed, giving up. She knew even if she tried to argue for days, he would find some way to argue back for days.

"Fine, but it won't help anyone, especially not Sakura." She sighed, finally signing the part of the certificate where an authorized person needed to sign.

He bowed and thanked her, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

He sat on their bed, grabbing Sakura's pillow and burying his face in it. Her pillow still smelled of her, the faint vanilla scent that he really liked. Smiling sadly at the memory, he remembered himself buying tubs of vanilla ice cream after he realised he had a craving for it, and realised only after that it was because he had spent a whole day with his little brothers team, watching them train and in the end joining in. That time, they had only just met, they weren't together.

Dropping the pillow slightly into his lap, he pulled out the folded envelope.

Unfolding it, he gulped as he reread the 'To Itachi-kun'. He traced the ink, gazing at his dead wife's writing.

Deciding to finally open and read it, he made himself open it quickly, before he changed his mind again. Reading it aloud slowly, in a soft loving voice as if he was talking to her, he read it.

"Dear my beloved Itachi,

I'm so sorry that I couldn't stay with you, I'm so sorry that I caused you so much pain, and probably still am. I love you so much, I really did want to marry you. I wanted to have kids with you, a daughter and a son to look after each other, I wanted to grow old with you and hold your hand whilst watching the sunset. I never wanted to die this young, I didn't want to die without having felt these things with you yet. I love you, so, so much Itachi, please understand that. I'm sorry for being so selfish as to not tell you this before I died, I couldn't bear to see you upset. I wanted to see you smile, normally, for every day I had left.

I was happy Itachi, so, so happy. Every second I spent with you made me overjoyed, I love you so much. Itachi, you may not think it now, but after a while, it could be a few months, it could be a few years, you'll be able to move on without me. Itachi, I want you to be happy. I don't mind anymore if you leave me for another woman, I'll always look over you from heaven, as long as I see you happy, I'll be happy too. Live the life I wanted with someone else, fall in love again and make her feel special, like you did to me. Maybe when you're old and die finally, you can come visit me in heaven with her.

I love you Itachi, I love you so much.

I'm sorry.

All my love, Sakura."

He read, noticing the already-dried tear drops that crinkled parts of the paper, and then noticed his own falling down onto his lap.

Who would keep her happy in heaven while she waited all those years for him? He thought. How could anyone be happy if their lover fell in love with another and live their life happily? He snided.

How could she be so cruel as to ask him to live his life happily, when the source of all his happiness was gone!

He cried again, probably for the 4th time that day. Afterall, no one else knew but Sakura that he was one to cry easily.

He grabbed her pillow again and hugged it in his arms, turning his gaze towards a photo of them together. They were smiling, and they were so happy together. He could remember the sound of her laugh on that day, her happiness spreading to him, warming his cold heart. The sound of her voice, the sound of her laughter. He would never hear it again. He would never see her smile again, he could never hold her hand again.

How could he become happy, even if it was only a few years, that was too long. He needed her to live, he couldn't live without her.

Crying even more, he opened their wardrobe to see her old clothes and possessions. She had kept everything that Itachi had given her, and had put them in a chest. He cried as he opened the chest, and pulled out small but familiar items out of it.

He looked up and saw her clothes. He had stolen one of her favourite tops once before, and made a tailor embroid an Uchiha fan into it. He remembered with a smile how she had yelled at him, since she wouldn't be able to wear it. She wasn't an Uchiha. He remembered how he had hinted to her how much he wanted her to become one, how much he wanted her to meet his family and make them smile as much as she made him smile. He almost even laughed at the memory of her getting even madder at him, saying there was no way they would like her as much as he did.

He touched the material of her old favourite top, and reminded himself of its silky feeling, the same feeling he got when he tangled his fingers with her hair.

Everywhere… Everywhere there were memories of her, and it broke his heart as he remembered each one, and the fact that he realised that there would be no more memories.

He cried at the fact that, even though Sakura was dead, even though her world has stopped… Everyone else's including his own would keep going on, eventually forgetting her.

He cried at the fact that, Sakura was gone. She was actually gone. And he was all alone now. All alone.

He didn't want any other woman to comfort him, he only wanted Sakura. He didn't want any friends to even go near him; the only one he could accept was Sakura.

Tiredly, he sat on the bed, and lied on Sakura's side and pillow. He could imagine her still, he could hear her voice shouting at him angrily, telling him to move his butt and get on his own side. He reached out to her, intending to pull her down and lie on top of her, but instead she vanished, and his hand went through air.

"Is this what I'm supposed to put up with every single day of my life, Sakura?" He said out loud.

He looked emptily at the wall, the ceiling and the other side of the bed. Sitting up, he reached for his katana, and unsheathed the blade.

He looked at the blade, a line of silver running sharply down the blade. He watched himself watch himself, and turned his eyes away as he saw the absence of his lover.

Asking himself, 'is this really what I want?' he looked once more at the blade, and he swore he could feel her arms around him, hugging his waist, begging him not to leave him. Taking that as a yes, he threw away all hesitation and gripped his sword.

In a second, all the pain had left him as he withdrew his blade from his stomach, tossing the blood-stained blade somewhere off of the bed. He grabbed Sakura's pillow, and slowly rested his head on it.

Smiling to himself, he prayed that he would be able to go to heaven, or wherever Sakura would be waiting for him at, and felt himself be lifted up by familiar warm loving hands.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**It nearly killed me to write this lol xD Im bad at writing huge amounts at a time (This is huge to me, lol)**

**Sorry if you didn't like Itachi killing himself _ I just didn't like the thought of him leaving Sakura like that if he loved her as much as he did. xD If you get me :X**

**Writing it made me cry as I envisioned the storyline, but Im a bad writer, and I didn't write it as well as I wanted to, so it probably wont make people cry. Yes, that is my aim, TO MAKE PEOPLE CRY! Joking D: If people are touched by my story though I'll be happy :'D**

**Remember, read and review, makes me happier to see hem and more compelled to write more stories, and like I said, if enough people ask me too I'll make a series of oneshots based on this.**

**Update from ages ago ~ I have made a new series of oneshots based on events that took place before Itachi and Sakura died xD (ItaSaku ofc!) there are 8 already written and uploaded and I'm still writing some now ;D Gogo look at my profile page, the story name is 'Before the Sunset'**

**Read on to see the alternate ending! ~ Written by Josh**

* * *

"By the tree", Tsunade said softly, "You will find a grave. There you will find your answer."  
Stunned silence descended on them like heavy wind, as Itachi slowly walked to the grave. He fell to his knees when he saw the engraving - Haruno Sakura. Tsunade handed him a letter. The only sounds around were the whistle of the wind, and the rustling of pink paper, as Itachi read the words - To Itachi, love, Sakura. He opened the paper and began to read.

"Itachi, you ran away and my heart broke, and my illness took over. I gave up the fight. I don't blame you, Itachi, my love, just know that even if you do hate me, I'll always love you."

Itachi dropped the paper, tears streaking down his face. His world had been destroyed. His life was meaningless, empty, without his love. Sakura. Dead. It couldn't be. Suddenly his sadness was replaced by anger, and his sharingan flared. The wind suddenly dropped, and all fell still. Tsunade was thrown back by a forcefield of energy, as he pulled out his sword and levelled it with his ches-  
"STOP!"  
The word sounded like a bell to Itachi. The words were meaningless, but the voice - sweet and singing - Sakura's.  
He twisted around to see her standing there, surprise mauling her face. Then a smile slowly appeared. "Lol, I was kidding."  
Itachi, speechless, didn't say a word- he simply swept Sakura up into his arms.  
"Woah, cowboy, I may love you but I ain't marrying you and I ain't screwing you."  
Itachi deflated. Shot down, he tried to find something to say,  
"Who's in the grave then?"  
"Sasuke, got a bit annoying, let him eat the back end of a large Boeing 747 that happened to be flying overhead at the time."  
"You killed my little brother and used his body to play a practical joke on me?" Itachi was outraged, and his grip tightens around his blade.  
"No, I think we only knocked him out when we locked him in the coffin."  
"Oh... Well... Alright then." Itachi didn't want his asshole brother to die painlessly from a 747 to the face. "Back home?"  
"No", Sakura said, "I have a surprise for you."  
Before Itachi could say a word, she pulled up her shirt to reveal a large stitched-up wound in her stomach. "I don't have any illness any more!"  
"It's a miracle!"  
"Not all a miracle", Sakura replied, "The doctors said it would have side effec-" Before she could finish her sentence, her head seemed to explode. Her brains splattered the nearby grass, and the Tsunade that was sittind behind a gravestone doing god knows what was utterly gobsmacked.  
Itachi's screams of mental and emotional agony could be heard from far away, untill he realised something- Sakura's body was not falling. Suddenly, her head popped up from under the C4-lined helmet she had been wearing, grinning uncontrollably.  
"Got you, dickwipe."  
"Oh Sakky, you and your stupidly unfunny tricks."  
They kissed, and walked off into the sunset. Then she dropped dead. And THEN Itachi brutally massacred his entire family clan, and actually dug a pissed-off Sasuke up so he would be forced to watch.

FIN!


End file.
